


Shiny For You

by iantowuv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: Nico learns about Levi's passion for Pokemon Go, and decides to join in on the fun. Established relationship.





	Shiny For You

Nico and Levi had begun to fall into stable dating pattern in their relationship. No more tornado heated moments, elevator kisses, and drama filled conversations. It was a Friday night and they didn’t have to be back at the hospital till the evening. They ordered in and turned on the TV. Levi had his head in Nico’S lap as they just watched something. It was nice, it was quiet. So it was surprise before the movie was over that Levi suddenly got up and went to the shower. Nico was a little dumbfounded. When the movie was over, he got up to the bed room to find Levi in bed. His glasses on the night stand.

The alarm went off, and Levi was up like a bolt. By the time Nico stirred from his sleep Levi had on jeans and a backpack. His glasses already on, and a phone cord hanging out of his bag.

“Dude, where are you going?” Nico asked as the sheets pooled around him.  
“Just going out, going to run an errand.” He said checking his phone.  
“Err, Okay. Want me to come with?”  
“No, it’s okay you’ll be bored.” Levi said giving Nico a kiss before heading out.  
Nico laid back in bed, pondering what Levi would be doing on Saturday morning without him.

Around the afternoon Nico finally left the apartment, dressed in running clothes ready to get exercise in. When he stepped out, he saw a bunch of people on their phones more than usual. Some of them traveling in packs, others standing still. But always eyes on their phone. He was used to seeing people on their phones. But not this synchronized. 

As he ran to his regular stop, he heard every other word from the people walking. Words like shiny, catch, trade, and rare. When he finally stopped in front of his favorite coffee he took out his head phones and walked to the register. 

After he ordered he made small talk with the cashier.  
“So, do you know what’s going on?” he gestured around to all the groups of people.  
“Oh, its community day for Pokemon Go.”she said nonchalantly.  
“You mean the little monsters from like when I was kid?”  
“Yeah, it’s made a huge come back. You can catch them on your phone.”  
“Thanks for the info.” He said throwing the spare change into the tip mug.

Nico smiled to himself, it’s so silly for adults to be using their weekend to catch digital monsters. There were other things to do. His train of thought was broken when he heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend.

“Here’s your charger Leo. Thanks for letting me plug in.” Levi said handing the battery to a taller man.  
“You can plug in any time, Vi. Or I can plug into you.” The other taller muscular man said.  
“Leo, please I have a boyfriend.”  
“Aweee, I thought we’d get there first.” Leo was relentless in his pursuit. Nico was enraged. Without thinking he ran over to Levi.

“Hey, babe is this where you ran off to?” Nico possessively wrapped an arm around Levi waist.  
“Nico, hey what are you doing here?” Levi asked confusingly. Leo smiled, he knew what was happening.  
“So, you’re the man who stole Levi’s heart.” He stuck out a hand to shake Nico’s. Damn this guy was strong. He wasn’t going to show any weaknesses. He was like a bodybuilder pretending to be a nerd.  
“Yep, Levi’s all mine. This little stud muffin.” Nico squeezed Levi harder. The silent was deafening.  
“Nico, this is one of my friends I raid with. Leo. This is my boyfriend Nico.”  
“So, do you play to?” Leo eyed Nico.  
“No, a little out of my interest.”  
“Ohh! Wow a shiny!” Levi shouted in excitement as he flicked the screen. Leo and Nico looked at each other, as Levi was distracted.  
“What did you catch, Vi?”  
“A shiny Luvdisc, it’s not useful but it’s cute.” He showed it to Nico first. On the screen was a little yellow fish shaped like a heart. It had a round black eye, and pink animated circular cheeks with lips. Nico smiled, Levi was happy and he was sharing it with him. This was broken when Leo spoke.

“Hey want to trade? I’ve got a shiny Roselia.” Leo said motioning his phone towards Levi.  
“Nah, I’m going to save it for something special.” Levi looked at the time. They had to get home and get ready to get back to the hospital. Levi said good bye to his group of friends, and to Leo. Nico decided not to run back to the house, and instead held hands with Levi strolling back to his apartment. He was just rambling on about the game, and Nico just let him because it was rare to see him with so much energy. He learned that before they got together, that Levi played regularly.

“Would you like it if I played with you?” Nico asked when they walked in to the apartment.  
“What, you don’t have to play it if you don’t want to. Do you even like Pokemon?”  
“Yeah, I mean I use to. I thought Jigglypuff was cute.”  
“Nico, its nice that you want to do stuff together. But you don’t have to.” Levi gave a chase kiss before he went to the shower. Nico quickly took out his phone, and downloaded the game.

At first Nico didn’t understand why people were obsessed. But as the challenges and encounters occurred he became more interested. He didn’t want tell Levi about the game just yet. Levi would be so turned off if he found out the only reason he started was because he was jealous of Leo.

A couple of weeks later Nico was on another run, he ran to his usual coffee place. It was another community day, now that he was in the know. Nico did take a little longer since he kept checking his phone. When he reached his usual coffee place, he put in an order for his coffee and waited. It was during this moment that he saw the little fish pokemon that Levi caught. He clicked, but instead of being the pink color. It was yellow. This meant it was shiny. Nico flicked the screen catching the little fish. He let out a little excited laugh. Which on any other day drew attention. 

Nico left the coffee shop, when he heard the sound of his boyfriend talking. He and Leo had taken a seat outside of the shop.  
“Leo, I’m not going to trade you my shiny Luvdisc.”  
“Oh, come on it’s a good offer.”  
“Trade me!” Nico said practically jumping to the table.  
“Nico! I didn’t even know you played.” Levi said confused.  
“I just got into, when I saw how happy it made you. I thought it was something we could do.”  
“Nico, that so sweet.” He gave his boyfriend a kiss.  
“I caught something just for you.” Nico pulled up the pokemon on the phone.  
“You caught a shiny Luvdisc!” Levi exclaimed.

Leo sat watching the two as they traded pokemon. Levi was always excited when they were out playing. But when he started dating Nico, he was excited in a different way. Now he could see how they were good for each other.

“Let’s see what the stats are.” Levi said.  
“What’s a stat?” Nico asked confused.  
“To see how strong your pokemon is. Here let me show you.” Levi grabbed Nico’s phone and pressed some buttons. The screen read “Its wonderful”.  
“See Nico, our pokemon are wonderful.”  
“Yeah, we’re wonderful.” Nico said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into Grey's Anatomy. Im just learning the characters.


End file.
